Lost Words
by AngryMagic
Summary: A gift turned to a curse, a wish transformed into an apathy, a dark secret unknown to many that threatens one's life and a young huntress and a runaway merge as one in a trapped town. When young Cameron finally manages to escape her home, she stumbles into strange little town that threatens to awake buried emotions and nightmares darker than night. Are her dreams actual memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you will enjoy it. This story is basically a repost because I edited the story and thought the previous state it was it was just painfull... I hope this is better though!**

**So, this story is basically introducing a new character since the first season, a character with a curious past and and puzzling future... :P**

**Disclaimers:**** I sadly own none of the original characters. Except this one, I created her. **

**Note:**** I would like to inform you that the fairytale land part is written in bold, but the real world is now (before it was written in the 1****st**** person) in third person and written normally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Time to escape the clutches of a name,  
No this is not a game,  
It's just a new beginning."

~"Escape" by 30 Seconds to Mars

**Chapter 1: The run**

**She kept running through the thick fog. Her bleeding legs were now worst and could barely hold the young girl up, but she had to keep going. Behind her, the sounds of the guards' heavy footsteps were getting closer and closer. She had to escape; she had to run away from her father. **_**No**_**! He was no father, a father would never treat a child like that, and he would have never betrayed his daughter. **

**She turned abruptly on the narrow path which led to the stables. Her long thick, black hair was let loose and covering her oval face. Her lengthy purple dress was ruined by the numerous mud splatters, and the several rips caused by the branches of the oaks surrounding the narrow paths of the forest. Her naked feet were tainted by the muddy ground and decorated by scratches, bruises and blood. However she ignored the gruesome pain and kept running, for the guards were now several meters behind her. She knew that somehow **_**he**_** would find her, whether it was with the help of the guards, or worst, the dark one, but she did not care: she had to escape. She had to run away before he could manage to keep his **_**promise**_**…**

**She kept running towards the stables, taking more dangerous paths, hoping the stubborn guards would lose her tracks, but they kept following her. She was now out of breath, panting like mad. She ran deeper into the forest, which made her gain some ground. She knew the woodland like the back of her hand; on the other hand, the guards could easily lose themselves that was if she could keep quiet.**

**She slowed down as she saw the brightly lit stables, the girl had taken the lead and the guards were quite far, but that did not mean she could rest or take several deep breaths. She quickly ran towards the stable and blew the candles making her surrounding completely black. Now, the guards could get lost into the forest and they would have to wait for dusk to find the mansion once more. The moon was the young lady's only help to finding a familiar tree that was deeply hidden in the woods.**

**The tree she was looking for was an old willow engraved by several hearts and initials: her mother's initials. Her mother was a tall blond lady that was liked by everyone in the land, from the kingdom to the prairies. She was liked by any living creature, except one: the wrong one, darkest one. A wave of emotions suddenly overtook her. She remembered her mother, her smile, her blond curls, her beauty, her personality, her confident smile… Everything. The helpless girl felt like crying but the sound of the yelling guards sustained her. The runaway waited silently in the tree as two groups of guards searched around the oak. One searched the stables and the other the forest. **

"**The girl is not here, captain!" A voice echoed through the night, its hoarse sound lifting the leaves of the tree. **

"**She's not here either!" Yelled another man, this time he was closer to the tree. The girl bit her lip and hardened her grip on the branch trying her best not to fall.**

"**Shall we search deeper into the forest, Captain?"**

"**Yes. If we hurry we could catch up with her. She's just a girl; she couldn't have gone that far." A deeper voice yelled. She waited until their voices faded as they searched deep into the forest to jump of the tree and head back to the stables.**

**Her brown mare was waiting for her inside the dark stables. The stead neighed as she saw her owner walking in, the girl quickly rushed to stroke the blaze marking on her muzzle which made the horse quiet down and whip her tail. The escapee grabbed the pouch that hung on the hanger by the side of the door and looked inside: Clothes, knife, money… She had everything. The young woman grabbed the clothes inside the small bag and tore off her dress. She rapidly put on her loose black pants and beige blouse; she then slashed on a brown waist coat. She threw on long black cape and adjusted the hood so that it covered her face. She equipped the mount and jumped unto the horse, grabbing the reins, wiping it making the horse gallop out of the stable.**

* * *

Cameron returned the look her father gave her. His dark eyes shimmering with mischief and destruction were glued on her, as a distinguish smell of alcohol escaped his body and clawed at the poor young woman's nose. Yet, as displeasing as the intoxicating smell was, Cameron remained in place. She had been waiting years for the courage to rush at her, oozing through her veins like honey, hoping, praying but never showing. This was all going to change now, she _was _going to ask him, and he _was _going to accept. She _wished_ he would accept. With that Cameron took a deep breath, receiving a puzzled look from the man that stood before her.

"Father…" The young adult begun, her voice faltered as her eyes met his.

Never had his orbs been so threatening never had she felt so weak. However, curiosity planted its ground upon her gentle naivety. What if asking was only the beginning, what if he would allow her a new life… Cameron took another deep breath and begged for nausea to leave her already weaken body.

"Father… I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Hurry up and ask, will you?!" He yelled in frustrations, his voice slashing through her courage like butter. All she could do was swallow hard and concentrate on stopping her limbs from shaking with fear.

"I would like to move." She stated before anything or anyone could make the very little courage left in her drip out of her body.

"Move?" He repeated as his brows rose unto his face.

Hope washed over the young girl, allowing a faint smile to play upon her lips. Never had any feeling like this come to her, all she had ever felt was sorrow, grief and pain ever since _he_ had left. _No!_ She couldn't allow herself to think about _him, _he was gone and tears had been shed.

"Yes, father. I could, perhaps, find my own place-"

"No." He deadpanned.

"But father!" She pleaded making him raise his hand.

How many times had she been a victim of mistreatment? How many times had she suffered? Too many. Said hand was too much for her body to handle, she flinched as it fisted itself and came rushing in her direction before slamming unto her face. Tears threatened to escape as she griped her face and let out a soft whimper. But she could not cower… not again.

"They never learn…" He laughed as he stroked his knuckles "Go to your room."

"Yes father…" She turned on her heels, trying her best to keep her head held high, and marched upstairs. It wasn't long before the barrier broke and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

When the harsh slamming of a door was heard, Cameron rushed upstairs and locked the door of the bathroom. She then gripped the sink and cried, allowing all feelings to access her heart and destroy her hope. What had she done to deserve this life? Why would God give her this horrible monster as a father? Why had God chosen to take away her loved ones and leave her helpless with him? Why was this hell her life? Why wasn't she one of those girls that ran into their father's arms as he whispered how much he loved her and missed her? The throbbing pain that spread through every part of her face tore her out of the vicious chain of thoughts. Cameron sprayed water unto her face and dared to look into the mirror.

Her fluorescent green eyes were now bloodshot; her oval face was colored with horrid shades of purple and blue … Nothing about her was pretty, not even her impressive eyes. She had grown to believe _she _was the problem and that _she _deserved this life: no friends, no family, no happy ending, no love; simply a horrid man whose purpose was only to make her remember that it was all her fault. Her knuckles turned white as her grip around the brim of the sink became harder. What if all I had to do was run?, She thought, _Run_… What a pleasant thought. Then maybe, just maybe, life could improve and the ghosts of the past could forever rest.

Cameron smiled faintly only to disapprove of her disgusting smile and turn around to face the door, slowly and carefully she made her way to the door, and as her knuckles reached for the handle she stopped. This thought, this escape seemed to only be an impossible hope, but she had to try. And so, with that she unlocked the bathroom door and silently descended the stairs. _Run_… Cameron smiled as her eyes fell upon her father's keys, making her rush towards them with footsteps too loud for her liking. She grabbed the keys and stuffed them into her pockets as a door slammed against a wall.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Cam?!_, _she thought, how dare you call me that?! You don't get to call me by affectionate names like mom used to do… You don't love me!

"Nothing…" She whispered through gritted teeth "Father…"

"Turn around." He ordered, his so cold voice it sent a shiver down the young adult's spine. She slowly turned around, allowing her lips to attempt a cruel smile. "What were you doing?" He repeated.

"Nothing, father…" He slowly approached Cameron making her drop the wicked smile. "I was simply going to take a walk, father." He stopped dead on his tracks.

"Really?" He laughed menacingly. "Do you really think it wise?" She blinked hard and he stiffened before adding through gritted teeth: "Go to your room…"

"Yes, father." Cameron mumbled before marching up the stairs whilst his cold, dark eyes remained glued unto her. _I hate you, father, _a small voice repeated in her head.

Cameron rushed into her room, shut the door and locked it before running to her window. Her room wasn't that high, she could jump, with the help of a rope. Her eyes scanned the room and a sigh escaped her lips as she realized all she had were her bed sheets. The innocent woman grabbed said covers, tied them to her bed and climbed out of the window, her hands tightly gripping the cotton. When she reached the end of the sheets Cameron let go and let her feet slam unto the ground.

A sudden, gruesome pain shot through her legs but she chose to ignore it and rushed to the car, rapidly unlocking the door and jumping inside the vehicle. Cameron allowed a huge amount of air to caress her lungs before starting the motor, enjoying the sound of it roaring to life. Insults could be heard from within the house, but Cameron did not retrieve, instead she pressed the gas pedal and the car rushed out of the driveway as her father ran out of the pathetic excuse of a house before running after the car, screaming for her to pull over. His daughter ignored him and smiled at the pleasing thought that now ran through her mind: She was finally free from his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**I understand this story is not getting much attention and I hope you'll make a small smile crawl up my lips by favouriting, following, reviewing and simply reading this fanfic. THANKS! **

**If you have any questions, let me know!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"I don't believe in fate but the bottom line,  
It's time to pay,  
You know you've got it coming."

~"Escape" by 30 Seconds to Mars

**Chapter 2: A painful greeting**

The highway was foggy and completely soaked from the black rain, making the road highly dangerous, especially for an inexperienced driver like Cameron. The rain fell hard on the window, making a heavy and harsh sound like that of bullets; but the worst part was her incredibly heavy eyelids. The poor girl had been driving for hours and was unbelievably tired, making her car take occasional daring trips over the double white line.

Cameron knew she needed to rest, for safety precautions, but she also knew that if she allowed herself to join the soothing worlds of dreams, she would never come back. She would be stuck in this false happiness whilst her father locked her up, and kept her to himself. She couldn't go back to him…

With a heavy sigh, her attention was drawn to the changing number on the screen of the car: _9 o'clock. _ It had been already four hours since she had left home. Could the young woman even call the pathetic house and disgusting garden a home? She never felt welcomed, she never felt loved, not ever since _he_ had left her behind to finally find his peace: a safe haven away from all the darkness that corrupted this world. Oh, how Cameron had wished she was that one that left. _He_ was always the preferred one, and she knew it. How many times had Cameron heard, the one horrific phrase that she too shared: Why hadn't she been the one that left? Why him and not her? _Why?_ Because she wasn't so lucky…

Cameron had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that her senses seemed to guide her. The young lady appeared to know where she wanted to go for she knew exactly when to turn, how long she had to drive, which road to take… Yet, the destination was a stranger to Cameron, a stranger that seemed to welcome the girl with open arms.

A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of a obscure and gloomy forest that followed the road; the trees were all crooked, there branches twisted in deranging shapes as if they had been tortured by a secret, one that was hidden below a sheet of black nothingness. Nevertheless, Cameron felt safe, safe enough to allow the thought of sleeping to poke at her mind. A wave of serenity washed over her as she passed a wooden sign that was engraved by three little words: _Welcome to Storybrooke. _

The town was small with patches of tiny buildings, reminding the poor girl of a village where everyone knew each other. In the center stood a proud clock tower with a giant watch that seemed frozen in time. The town was completely dark. Cameron released the pedal and tried to roll down the streets at a slower speed, but nothing happened. Her grip tightened around the steering wheel whilst her heart began hitting her ribcage with incredible force. Her sharp breath was now entangled with whimpers and innocent begging as she pressed harder on the breaks. Cameron's hand instantly moved sharply to the right and her car was sent zooming down a narrow path. The vehicle slowed itself on the pavement and neared collision with several posts and buildings. Cameron cried once more as crescendo filled the air around the black automobile.

"Stop!" yelled a masculine voice, making the citizens awaken from their dreamless sleep, and curiously peek at the sight that rolled before them.

A tear rolled down the innocent lad's cheek as she came to a dead end. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you are nearing death but all Cameron could see were the changing orbs of the police's car that followed closely behind her. They say you hear the voices of those you love saying goodbye before you leave this world, perhaps Cameron really had no one that wanted to say goodbye and maybe the sirens screaming in her ears were the eulogies of her funeral. Before more thoughts could cloud her mind, the vehicle crashed violently into a wall. The air bag exploded in Cameron's tired face and made her vision blur into sweet emptiness. She could hear the sound of the loud sirens still wailing behind her but this time they were accompanied by footsteps approaching in a hurry. A piece of metal was forced open and a loud cry of steel was heard but Cameron couldn't concentrate on what was happening. The victim closed her eyes and felt strong arms around her shoulders, ignoring the sudden flow of air that tickled at her face, she let herself enjoy the serenity death appeared to take.

* * *

**Her muscles could barely hold her, her body rocking at every step the horse took. It had been hours since she left, hours of helpless roaming through the never ending woods; however, somehow she felt safer now, maybe she had left her homeland and was now in another village, maybe, here she could drop the hood. As she tried to lift her arms, her body gave in to sleep, making the young girl collapse off her stead. **

**The horse nuzzled her owner, begging the girl to wake up and to keep going. She responded automatically to the horse's suppliant and forced her body up, but the pain that shot through her limbs made her collapse once more. The stead neighed and pushed her owner's head with its muzzle, the girl wrapped her arms around the stead's neck and the horse helped her up. She forced herself onto the saddle, and thus the journey continued.**

**The forest was very wide, no one knew what to expect, no one ever discovered the entire forest thus for most the forest was a complete mystery. If one was not well equipped the chances of survival in this forest were very limited, fortunately, once in a while, there would be long, cold rivers, like the one the hooded rider stumbled upon. She jumped off her mare, with the little force she had left, and slowly dragged her body to the river. She quickly drank, quenching her thirst. She then cupped her hands and poured water unto her face. The cool water slowly slithered its way down the rider's face, waking her and giving her more strength to carry on. The horse took several quick sips of the water and galloped towards her owner. The girl quickly jumped onto the horse, covered her head with her hood and ventured further into the woods.**

**However, hours later, the stead had lost the strength the water had kindly given to it. The young lady caressed its mane and whispered, in a raspy voice:**

"**We'll find shelter soon enough…" She kissed the back of her mare's head and rested her head there "Keep going, don't give up…" **

**The horse neigh in reply making the girl smile and kiss her once more. She lifted her ****head and**_something wushed_**by her ear. The girl quickly turned her head and another went flying at her, she rapidly moved her head but the object managed to cut her cheek, making wince at the pain. She wiped her reins in panic and the stead galloped faster, dodging carefully the trees and avoiding the flying objects; yet behind her the sound of footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer. The shooter fired again, this time hitting the tree: it was an arrow. The girl kicked the horse in the flank, begging her stead to go faster but an arrow hit her in her left shoulder blade and made the rider collapse off her mare. The horse neigh and turned back for her rider but the girl told her to run. She then looked at her injury and winced at the sight of a bloody arrow sticking out of her shoulder; she moaned and closed her eyes. The sound of the heavy footsteps approached and she let out a sigh, her body gave in and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She then was lifted by strong arms. Her sight went pitch black. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So, I thought it would be nice of me to update on the day of my birthday because, well, I'm a nice person… I know I haven't reached 3 reviews but I appreciate the reviews I got and here is the reward!**

**Thank you so much for commenting! I love you all! **

**Today, I have decided to change point of view, because my character is kind of in a coma... Also if it wasn't clear: My previous chapters were before Emma's arrival in Storybrooke, and this one is in the first episode the morning after Emma drops of Henry...**

**Now, I don't own any of the original characters you have seen in the show. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you"

~ "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

**Henry **watched the clock tower, it was pointing to eight-fifteen, the same time it had showed since he arrived in Storybrooke. Hopeful, he turned around to glance at his clock that rested on his night table: it was 6 o'clock. Why hadn't the clock moved? Emma's arrival should have marked the beginning of the final battle. Changes were _supposed_ to happen! But, it still stood proudly in the center of town, still as always. The boy let out a soft sigh, and rested his head on the window frame. Then it hit him. It was a crazy idea, but it might just work.

The dreamer slashed on his clothes and ran downstairs, careful not to wake the evil queen. He grabbed his jacket and bag before quickly putting on his shoes. He glanced one last time at the living room, the stairs, the kitchen… smiled and he was out.

Henry ran as fast as he could. He wanted to go to the only place he felt safe: his castle. He ran towards the beach but something made him stop and turn on his heels, something pulled him in the opposite direction. Henry tried to ignore it and continued his escapade towards his castle. However the closer he got to the beach the more he felt his guts twist with anxiety. It was one of those feelings he would get when he knew he had done something wrong, except harder. The boy grabbed his stomach and let out a short moan then decided to give in and turn around, following his gut. Literally.

The young schoolboy found himself heading towards the hospital. Why on earth was he going there? Henry stopped dead on his tracks and glanced at his watch: seven… The hospital probably wouldn't be open, but his gut twisted once more.

"Alright, alright…" He murmured.

The hospital was brightly lit, and seemed alive. Why were doctors working at this hour? Don't they ever rest?

Henry pushed on the door and ventured into the hospital. He had never been here alone; heck, he practically never went to the hospital.

"Hello Henry." One of the nurses greeted. Henry smiled at her and continued his way. How did she know his name? Well, being the Mayor's kid and all probably made him the subject of conversations. He glanced back at her, but she was gone. What character was she?

Henry was now in one of the busiest part of the hospital. His gut hadn't given him the weird feeling ever since he entered the hospital so he figured he was going the right way. He opened the door to a room, only to find the sheriff sitting on one of the chairs. Henry gasped and his heart skipped a beat. He tried to turn around and tip-toe out of the room but the feeling came back. Henry let out another soft sigh, this time out of annoyance, and slowly walked into the room.

A smile appeared on the young boy's face when he found out that the sheriff was fast asleep on the chair. He quietly crept towards the bed only to find a women lying there. She had a small scar on her left cheek and several bruises on her arm. Her oval face was pale and bruised. She had a boy cut with a side swept bang that covered half of her right eye. The stranger's hair color was a familiar shade of light brown, the boy swore he had seen this hair color before, it was the same shade of brown someone particular had in this town, but he just couldn't name who. He looked one last time at the patient's face then reached for his back pack only to remember that he had left his book in Emma's car. _Who was she? _If his book couldn't tell him her real identity, the least he should know was her fake, the girl she thought she was: the one the evil queen and her curse had given to her. Henry rushed out of the room and searched for a doctor, bumping into doctor Whale.

"Woah! Henry!" Henry put his finger on his lips and dragged the doctor away from the patient's room.

"My mom doesn't know I'm here…" He whispered.

"Alright… Why did you come here?"

"A feeling told me to come here." Henry whispered quickly "Who's that girl in the other room?"

"We don't know yet. No identity was found in her car." Henry snapped his fingers and shook his head while Doctor whale stared at the girl through the window and then back at Henry "Why? Do you know her?"

"No. She's not from around here, is she?" She had to be… It was not possible… The curse…

"I don't think so; I never saw her b-"

"When did she arrive?" interrupted Henry.

"Last night." The doctor replied before receiving a look from the boy telling him to continue, he frowned at Henry's strange behavior and continued "At around 12. The Sheriff brought her here; he said she got into an accident, and ever since, he refused to leave her."

"That's weird." mumbled Henry.

"I agree. The sheriff has a job to do and so do we, he doesn't have to stay. We can take care of the patient… That's what we-" Doctor Whale stopped talking when he saw Henry shake his head in disapproval.

"No… It's not that."

"Then, what's 'weird'?" The doctor whispered

"It's that no one comes here… They are not allowed, the-" Henry stopped himself before he could let the secret he had kept slip.

"The what?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Nothing…"

"Alright, but Henry…" he whispered "Why are we whispering?"

"Don't want to wake up the sheriff…" Before doctor Whale could reply Henry made a run for it. He ran until he reached the beach climbed unto his castle and looked at the clock tower.

* * *

**Jared looked at his father in disapproval. The man he had looked up to as a child was now wearing a mask of strictness rather than standing proudly with a smile. The soldier knew the smile his father wore was mere illusion of a sentiment he could not express, yet Jared preferred fake rather than real. He was a child of wishful ignorance and he wanted to continue absent-mindedly in this charade.**

"**Father," Sir Windamere did not move an inch. He stayed watchful over his kingdom whilst the heir of his throne was shaking from limb to limb with fear. "Father," he repeated sternly and patiently "It is wrong to send out soldiers to kill her, she is my sister." **

**The prince paused to regain the power he had placed in his voice, giving his father the time to look over his shoulder and correct his son:**

"**Half-sister." **

"**It doesn't matter whether she is my sister or my half-sister or even our neighbor's milkmaid! It is beastly to kill a person." The man slowly turned around to face his son.**

"**It is also beastly to talk to one's father like you are doing... And yet you do it…" His voice was stern and cruel; it was the same tone he'd used to command the army.**

"**But, father…. She's your daughter…" **

**The boy begged, tears crawling their way to his eyes. Why couldn't he just treat her right? Why couldn't he just be her father, for once? His father laughed and started his way towards the armored boy. He cupped his son's head in his hands and squeezed.**

"**Don't worry about that!" He said sternly. He let go of his son, giving time for the boy to reach for his blade, the man only laughed at this behavior. "A duel? You want to duel your own father?" his voice boomed through the halls and the boy swallowed his pride. His hand dropped to the side and he sight. The sire grinned menacingly. "My son, you will commend the soldiers, lead them to my daughter and bring her back."**

"**So, you have changed your mind on killing her?" The hopeful boy questioned. **

"**Now, my boy, go prepare for a little adventure…" The prince's eyebrows knitted together in a tight frown as he realized his father escapee but said nothing. Instead, Jared turned on his heels and walked out.**

* * *

**Henry** rushed to his room and took his book out of his back pack. His hand rested on the hard cover, the gold letters didn't seem in place. Henry frowned; this _had_ to be the book! There was no other… All the other books were fairy tales, this one was more than just a _book_… Yet, as hard as he tried to convince himself, the book didn't seem right. He flipped through the pages: it was the same book, nothing had changed. He looked closer at each pages and stories… nothing about the strange woman at the hospital…

He pushed aside all of his books, searched his room… But no book about the girl, just a ton of comic strips… Yet, the boy knew he had seen her before…

Henry rushed to the window, He looked down at Emma. She will know. She's the savior… Then he looked at the clock, she will make it work... Henry smiled at the clock tower, and then it hit him: Miss Blanchard! She gave him the book! She might know something; she might give him a book about the girl...

* * *

**I must admit, it wasn't my best chapter but I know I couldn't have done anything else. I'm sorry… *offers cookie* Cookie? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the lateness of this update. Thank you everyone for the comments on this story, for reading, favoriting, following my story. **

**All remarks will be taken in account and applied if required. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the review box below or via private message. **

**I am sorry if Graham/huntsman appears slightly out of character but it's just that in the series we see him once on 'job' and mostly in the real world, so it is safe to say that this is my interpretation of his personality. **

**I do not own the show Once Upon a Time or any of its characters (but believe me, I wish I did). **

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!"

~ "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield

**Chapter 4: A wound's waking**

**She could feel a terrible stinging spreading through the left side of her body, the source coming from her left shoulder blade. She squeezed her eyes shut, the simple action made the pain extend towards her cheek. The young adult tried to move a little but quickly realized she was tied; huge, painful ropes bounded her hands behind a wooden structure, possibly a chair. In panic her eyes opened and she gasped at the sight of a messy room. Drapes covered the only window making it impossible for the girl to identify where she was, was she still in the forest? Had she been brought back to her father's palace? She could not know. **

**A carefully carved bow hung near the door: an archer; however there was no bear rug or signs of hunting. The girl found it strange for a hunter to hide and not showcase his trophies, those being the animals he had previously killed. However, what struck the runaway the most was the peculiar smell that irritated her sensitive nose. A bucket filled with water, which had turned light red, stood at her feet, a bloody towel hanging to its side. The injured glanced down at her body: her under coat had been removed and hung at the side of her chair, the left sleeve of her beige blouse rested neatly to her side, exposing a now bandaged shoulder.**

**The rider struggled against the ropes before returning her attention to the messy room. She caught sight of a broken and bloody arrow: the arrow that had injured her, but before she could even consider using it to escape she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart seemed to slam against her ribcage as if begging to escape as she tried to reach for the arrow in time. The sound of a door opening made her surrender and shut her eyes. She heard someone sigh and a quiet, rhythmic pant, possibly coming from an animal.**

**The horrid sound of the footsteps advanced nearer and nearer towards the tied up girl. The girl heard the sound of splashing water and soon enough a soft and cold tissue rested on her forehead. She could feel the stranger's breath on her. The girl cautiously opened her eyes, revealing a handsome brown haired man with dark blue eyes. His eyes met hers and before she could blink the tissue was back on the bucket's rim and the archer on his feet. To his side sat a wolf, he had eyes of different colors: an eye as red as blood and the other green. **

"**Who are you?" The girl tried to yell but her voice was barely above a faint whisper. **

"**I should be asking you the same question." He replied.**

"**It is irrelevant to know my name." She scolded. **

"**Very well." The man replied, his mouth in a thin, flat line. The hunter quietly turned and began to pace away, his beast casually following. **

"**I'm… My name is Amira." The girl finally spoke when she thought he had left.**

**The hunter reappeared within seconds, his gaze not meeting the refuge's frown. Amira kicked the arrow towards her bounded hands as the man turned to grab something that rested on a wooden chest. With her feet she brought the arrow near her hands and tried to cut her ropes. The ropes dropped to the floor, she arranged her blouse as the man turned around: knife in hand.**

* * *

Cameron applied a gentle hand on top of her forehead, feeling the heat fight its way to her hand she winced silently, careful not to grasp the driver's attention. She had made it out alive. Cameron had lived; and she had to choose whether or not she enjoyed this. Life seemed so priceless to her, one would think that by taking your life, you lose everything, but Cameron did not feel as though her death had made some shed tears. She hardly doubted anyone cared for her, in fact, she was certain that smiles would have been shown. Cameron felt tears attack her eyes, she ran a hand on her gorgeous globs feeling the damp spread on the back of her hand and turned her attention to the moving cars that crowded the road.

A few vehicles would pull from their driveway, slowly and sleepily they would embark unto the road heading to work. A few people appeared and disappeared slowly: parents would wave goodbye to their kids as they left for school with a smile on their face, they would eventually meet classmates and giggle, smiles spreading on the childish faces. The runaway's heart crawled to her throat, tears making their way to her eyes. Cameron felt her heart tighten as jealousy clawed at her as a reminder of how tragic her childhood had been. She had never been graced with a happy childhood, not even when _he_ had been around to support her, even then tears were a part of her face. Her father was a terrible man who did nothing but get drunk and blame Cameron for his headaches, blaming that would eventually lead to hitting.

"So…" the driver began, interrupting the released memories from attacking her already-weaken soul "Would you like to give me your real name, or would you prefer the name the hospital gave you?"

For the first time ever, Cameron allowed her gaze to drift towards the driver. She allowed green eyes to plant themselves on the reflection of his blue orbs but did not feel like talking. She did not need to talk to the stranger; he was of no importance to her so the runaway did not see the harm in rolling her eyes at him. He let out a quiet puff of air, making Cameron frown deeply at him.

"What?" She demanded, her voice slicing at him.

His eyes reappeared on the small mirror hanging loosely on the ceiling of the car, giving Cameron a clear view of the light blue globes rotating in irritation at her. The former fairytale character let out puff of air and crossed her arms. "Why must he be so arrogant?"she though. She knew that just like her, he would ignore the question that lingered in the air and that angered her. She was always guessing, always wondering when it came to being with her father, and she was tired of it. She wanted a new life, and everything, including her, had to change to get it. With that, the young adult plastered a gleaming yet faint smile unto her oval face and locked her gaze unto him. She would not lose to him, she would be better. Careful not to hint sarcasm in her faint voice the girl asked:

"What name did they give me?"

"Jane Doe." He deadpanned. The driver's eyes left the rearview mirror and he gazed back at the road. The adult forced a low chuckle and frowned as it echoed through her ribcage.

"Shouldn't they, at the very least, be original?" She muttered.

"You don't like it?" Cameron felt her gaze drop from the mirror and she looked down at the grey, cotton long sleeves which covered her pathetic hands.

"It's so…ordinary." The sheriff chuckled at the declaration making Cameron's smile grow sincere.

"Well then, real name it is."

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to trust him and yet she felt as though she had too, as if a long forgotten promise forbade her from lying to him.

"Cameron." She finally breathed.

"Last name?" Said girl hesitated and he looked at her once more, his eyes glaring defiantly at her. Cameron opened her mouth but shut it. "No last name?"

"Of course I have one…" The young lady muttered. "Should I tell him?" She thought over and over again. A small yet important part of her heart trusted him, like he was a childhood friend but the other was scared he'd tell her father. She was frighten beyond belief at the very thought of his huge hand colliding with her face before locking her away once more.

"What is it?"

"Wayne." She hissed at the annoying man that drove on. "My name is Cameron Wayne."

"Sheriff Graham." He replied after a quick nod. He then proceeded to stopping the car and pushing his door open. The man crawled out of his vehicle and opened the door for his passenger before grabbing her wrist tightly and forcing her inside the grey building.

Once inside, the sheriff let go off Cameron, earning himself a low hiss. Graham seemed to ignore the prisoners as though he had come to accept theses irritating aspect of his job. He pulled out his keys and advanced into the office with Cameron trailing behind.

"Well, cry me a river." A man in a cell muttered. He was lying against the wall; he had a bald patch and dark black hair. He looked rather short for a human, but the new prisoner assumed it was the position he was lying in.

"Leroy!" The sheriff yelled. "If I'm going to let you out, you're going to have to behave." He opened the door to the cell and added "Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." The man plastered a fake smile unto his face, making a low chuckle escape Cameron's lips and the sheriff turn around to lift a careful brow at her. The woman rolled her eyes at him and crawled inside the newly-emptied cell, jumping slightly as the sharp sound of metal colliding with the steel of the bars reached her naked ears.

"Seriously?" Cameron's neighbor questioned.

Cameron looked at her neighbor and was amazed at her beauty. Her perfect golden locks softly glided down her shoulder whilst her lips curled into a cocky smile. Her light blue eyes rested peacefully on the handsome sheriff as he turned around and began to pace before her. The brunette adored the way she seemed so confident, so fierce and so daring. She smiled at the girl, earning herself a frown before turning awkwardly to stare at the sheriff.

"That's what I was thinking. Next to you the good cop in 'good cop, bad cop' is an evil maniac." The girl laughed at Cameron's statement and Graham dropped his head, obviously hiding a smile.

"Regina's drinks were a little stronger than we thought." He said, changing the subject.

"I wasn't drunk." The blond prisoner defended. He lifted a brow "There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"I've tried that excuse before…" Cameron said shaking her head "Doesn't work."

"A wolf? Right."

"See?" The brunette stuck her hand through the bars and offered it to her prisoner "I'm Cameron, by the way." The stranger took it and replied, a smile on her face:

"Emma." Graham looked at both of the girls and shook his head, making their hands lose their firm grip.

"What?!" Cameron demanded, irritated at the arrogance the sheriff showed "It's not like we are scheming together! Just a friendly introduction…" He chuckled and Emma looked at him carefully lifting a brow and grinning.

"Graham!" A feminine voice called from behind the door. In unison the three strangers' heads shot up and looked at the door with raised brows. "Henry's run away again…" The owner of the voice entered the room: She had short black hair and pale skin. "We have to-"She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma and marched her way towards the group. "What is _she_ doing here? And _her_?"

She stared at Cameron, eyes filled with disgust. Cameron did not know how to react to the woman's sudden interest in her. She just looked wide-eyed at her before smiling sheepishly. The woman snorted at the pathetic greeting before marching towards the poor Cameron, eyes piercing her poor innocent soul.

"Who is _she_?" The dark haired beauty questioned as she advanced closer towards the brunette's cell. Cameron was petrified as the raven-haired beauty's face neared hers, but she knew she could not cower. She had left for a fresh start and this woman, whoever she was, would not be allowed to make the old Cameron come back. With that thought Cameron growled softly at the woman, earning herself a confident eye-rolling.

"Hey, lady!" Cameron's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just done but pasted a confident look unto her face when the raven-haired one's head snapped sideways to look at the runaway. "_She_ has a mouth and _she_ can talk! The name's Cameron."

"Do you know who I am?" The dark-haired beauty questioned, her voice dropping in a low hiss. Before Cameron could reply the woman pushed further "I'm the Mayor of this town." Cameron's jaw clenched whilst the Mayor adapted a smug look. "And do you what I can do to insolent citizens like you?" Cameron swallowed hard and looked down. "That's more like it… Now…" She turned to face Emma. "You know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house." She straightened up and smirked. "Pretty good alibi."

"Yes, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you check his friends?" Emma questioned.

"He doesn't have any. He's kind of a loner."

"Well that's a nice thing to say about your… son?" Cameron finally spoke.

"Henry is _my_ son." Regina barked.

Her gaze was as cold as ice and she leaned towards Emma who in reply backed away which made the Mayor straighten up and smile. She turned to Cameron and added:

"I can't lie…" Her threatening gaze left the poor prisoner's to look in the direction of the confused sheriff. Emma and Cameron both lifted their brows at them and cocked their heads to the side. Was Graham having an affair with this snake?, Cameron questioned. "Especially in these situation where Henry could be in danger…"

"Every kid has friends…" Emma frowned and exclaimed "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone he'd been e-mailing them…."

"And you know this how?" The mayor demanded. Cameron's confused orbs finally rolled away from the sheriff to look at the dual between the two confident beauties:

"I was asking myself the same thing…Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?"

"Finding people is what I do…" She rested her head on the bars and exclaimed "Here's an idea: you guys let me out and I'll help you find him!" The sheriff and the mayor looked at each other.

"And you will do this to help me find _my _son? Not for any other reason? " The mayor questioned, clearly disliking the idea. Emma nodded firmly and with the speed of lightning the sheriff tore his keys out of his pocket and inserted them in the lock. Within seconds the neighboring cell was emptied and the group was gathering their belongings to go on this infamous quest; all except Cameron.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, the sheriff turned towards the lonely girl and the mayor lifted her brows at her "Here's another good idea: you guys let me out and I'll get coffee!" The sheriff rolled his eyes at his prisoner before slashing on his coat.

"Behave while I'm gone, okay?" Graham responded.

"So you're not taking me along?" Cameron deducted before resting her head on the bars and smiling pleadingly "Coffee's good…"

"I know it is…" He said "But, you're staying… Now, behave." With that he rushed out of the room leaving a lonely brunette to face the loneliness and danger of her mind.

* * *

**The two circled each other, the stranger had a knife in his hand, ready to attack. The girl: a bloody arrow. The wolf next to the huntsman growled at the girl, baring his fangs.**

"**An arrow won't hurt me."**

"**Care to try?" She said with a grin. The wolf charged at her and Amira gracefully leaped away from the beast. The men smiled dryly, and charged. He sliced at her and she backed away.**

"**Too scared to fight?" his voice was as cold as ice. **

**Her back met a leathery object: her pouch! She threw the arrow at the stranger making a perfect cut through his shirt.**

**Amira grabbed her pouch and took out a knife. The hunter frowned at her but overcame his surprise and parried her attack. She sliced at him and made his knife jump out of his hands. She kicked him in the stomach with all the strength Amira could gather and smirked when his body collided with the hard earth-beaten floor. Before the stranger could get back on his feet, the girl pinned his hands to the ground and surrounded his ribcage with her knees. **

**Amira had managed to secure the hunter but his angered beast still bared his sharp fangs at her. The wolf was leaning on his front paws and his long claws were carving deep lines in the earth, each passing second becoming harder for Amira to remain calm and courageous.**

"**Tell your wolf to relax…" Amira ordered making the stranger frown.**

"**Why would I do that?" **

"**Because if you don't-" The girl put her knife to his throat, earning herself a silent gasp from a stoic persona. The huntsman exchanged a stern look with his companion as if exchanging a silent order, and the beast stopped growling.**

"**You are pretty good…" He replied, breathing hard as he desperately tried to avoid the tip of her knife.**

"**I have heard." She stood up and he used his elbow to lift his body, she offered her hand "No more fighting?" he took it and replied:**

"**No more fighting." She smiled at him and pulled him up. The man let go of her hand and rubbed his throat. "You are probably wondering how you ended up here, are you not?"**

**Amira frowned at him and replied with sarcasm:**

"**Are you a mind-reader?" The response made the man lift a careful brow and exchange a quick look of amusement.**

"**No, I am merely a huntsman…" He looked down so that he could stare into the girls bright green eyes. "I brought you here because I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for you injuries…"**

"**A little?" The girl repeated in astonishment.**

"**Yes. However, I am also responsible for the healing procedure." Amira nodded shyly at him as he continued "The cheek is not stitched yet, though. You moved too much while you were asleep… And because you chose to fight me, I would say it is worst." He motioned the chair "Sit."**

**Amira did not want to obey his order like a lost puppy, but the sound of his voice made her cringe. She hated the thought of disobeying him, even if it went against her beliefs. She was oblivious as to why this sudden urge to follow orders came over her, or why she would even consider obeying this humble peasant; all Amira knew was that going against him would cost her greatly and following his commands could not be as horrible as she feared. Was thanking him an option though? Should she consider taking a precious breath and using it to lower herself? Amira did not know what to do or how to react so she stuck with sitting quietly and stiffly on the feeble chair. **

**The huntsman reached for the reddened tissue and carefully wiped her cheek. Amira stared at the mysterious room acknowledging each detail: the room was lit by a small opening of the drapes and one candle, pelts were carefully put away in a cupboard that refused to stay closed, a wardrobe was opened revealing several dusty and ripped clothes, most of them perfect for camouflage.**

"**Can you endure the pain?" He asked, Amira gave him a firm nod and he continued to clean the injury.**

**The girl could feel jolts of pain shooting through her body as he passed the tissue over her cut. The huntsman took out a bottle and poured it on the cut making Amira wince at the pain. The huntsman glared at her before planting a needle through her skin and carefully stitching up the cut. **

"**I am afraid I did not catch your name." The princess said between winces. The huntsman remained silent and continued stitching.**

"**Everyone refers to me as the Huntsman." He said as he cut the string. **

**Amira glanced at him and reached for her cheek. She could feel the string tightly pressing the separated skin together. The huntsman did not make an effort to continue the conversation and just turned his attention back to the mighty beast that sat beside him.**

"**Should I refer to you as 'huntsman'?"**

"**You can call me whatever you please, your highness."**

**Amira's eyes widened for a brief second as she considered reaching for her weapon and slice his fragile throat. But could she handle having the blood of an innocent man on her hands. His last breaths blowing in her mind, stuck there until the last drop of blood that oozed through her veins spilled. The princess could not answer her question; she could not guarantee the security of her sanity so she decided to simply ask where he had learnt this information. **

"**You regard everything in this area with such high arrogance; one would have to be blind not to identify you as a noble-blood."**

**Amira glared at him, wishing he would flinch or show any sign of fear, but his shoulder remained square and his position confident.**

"**I will call you by your birth name."**

"**That will not be possible, your highness."**

"**Why is that? Do you not have a name? Every parent should have named their child." She questioned.**

"**You cannot refer to me as my birth name because I do not have one. My family are the wolves, and I am afraid they cannot voice their thoughts, let alone name an infant." The girl looked away from the huntsman and whispered:**

"**I am terribly sorry…" **

**There was no answer from the abandoned huntsman which made Amira grow perplexed and curious. She knew that pressing this matter was not a wise choice but her curiosity was too much for her to bare. She had to know what had happened. The runaway had to understand this peculiar man.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I was too young to process what was happening." The huntsman took several deep breathes "All I know is that I have always been around wolves, for as long as I remember." The two remained silent for a while. The hunter stood up and the wolf followed, he motioned the wolf to leave and the beast was out. **

**The hunter opened the drapes revealing a bright green forest and a cave, where a pack of wolves were resting. The girl stood and walked up to him, her hands resting on the wooden frame of the window. She was still in the forest…**

* * *

Cameron looked at the clock and sighed. It had been three hours since the sheriff had left, three painful hours of Cameron battling her scariest thoughts in solitude. She wanted someone to save her from herself, someone to come to her rescue and pay attention to her. She wanted to feel loved for the first time in ages. Love, what a strange sentiment it was to the innocent girl.

"Did you behave?" The sheriff said looking down at his keys as he strutted inside the office.

"Well, I kind of had to… I mean, what can one do alone, Sheriff?" His gaze drifted from his keys to the lonely prisoner and he lifted a brow, a grin on his face. "On the other hand, don't answer that…" The man let out a loud laugh which made a sincere smile appear on the young woman's face.

"Jail isn't supposed to be fun." He stated as he opened the cell's door to allow Cameron an access to freedom.

"I know that." She smiled sheepishly and shrugged "But friendly company is pleasant to have."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry we had to kidnap Emma, The mayor's son had gone missing." The two headed outside of the office in an awkward silence.

"Yeah, about that, what was with the whole 'Henry is _my_ son' charade?"

"Yesterday, Henry went to find his birthmother."

"The Mayor's Kid was adopted?" Cameron's eyes grew wide and she stopped dead in her tracks "And Emma is his birthmother…"

"Yes."

"I understand her being worried, but did she have to be mean…"

"You did kind of go looking for her…"

"Are seriously taking her side?!" He rolled his eyes at her and she took it as her signal to part from him.

"Cameron!" He called making Cameron turn on my heels and smile. "Would you like to grab coffee sometime?"

"I could have gotten you some if you had let me out earlier." She deadpanned.

"So it's a yes?"

Cameron nodded firmly and added: "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great! Try not to get arrested before that…" The girl nodded obediently before turning around, grinning and shaking her head. The sheriff was Cameron's first real friend and the poor girl was completely oblivious about it all.

* * *

**The girl and her companion stood still, looking out of the window at the resting pack of wolves. The beasts looked peaceful and at ease. One wolf was sitting and looking around, guarding his sleeping family, the young runaway recognized him as being the wolf that had nearly attacked her in order to protect the huntsman. The guard moved his gaze to look directly at Amira; his beady red eye seemed to stare directly into her soul: judging her, threatening her.**

"**These wolves are your family?" The huntsman looked at the young lady, his mouth in a flat line. **

"**Yes." He breathed. **

"**Well, sometimes having animals as parents is better. Sometimes humans are more beastly then beasts." Amira could feel tears crawling their way to her eyes, begging to be let out. She shook her head and a tear slithered its way down her cheek. **

"**Do you speak from experience?" He questioned. Amira sight and replied with a shaky voice:**

"**Yes." The runaway turned towards the huntsman and added "That is why I ran."**

"**You ran away from your home?"**

"**You cannot really call it a home when you are not wanted, are not loved." She let out a long painful sight, let a tear roll down her cheek and added "But yes, I did."**

"**That's why you attacked me…" Amira turned to stare at him. "To protect your identity. Your whereabouts were threatened."**

"**I'm sorry about that…"**

"**Think nothing of it." The huntsman said quickly and added "I'm sure they do love you, your family." The girl's gaze dropped to the floor as she thought about home, family: things she had lost as a child. "They must love you."**

**The two remained silent, staring at the sleeping hounds. **

"**I do need a little help with hunting…" Amira frowned "And I guess a little human company would be tolerable." The huntsman said, his voice filled with sympathy. Amira turned with a start:**

"**Really?!" **

**The excitement was clear in her voice and although she tried to disguise it with a cough and a stoic mask, the huntsman was completely aware of her happiness, though, he thought nothing of it. The huntsman was merely avoiding the thought of him owing a favor for the injuries he had caused.**

"**You will help me hunt and will tend the wolves." He continued. Amira gave a firm nod. "Your purpose will now be assuring the security of the pack." Amira nodded once more before completing the end of the bargain.**

"**In exchange, you will help disguise my identity. You will veil me from the world." It was the huntsman's turn to nod. **

"**The deal is struck." Amira bowed her head slowly while the huntsman remained calm besides her.**

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Please tell me if changes need to be done or if you have questions or remarks... I love you all! *Throws cookies at the reader***


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you have it folks! The 5****th**** chapter! I would like to thank you guys for bearing with me, this story has a lot to go through and, trust me, it is not even close to being finished. **

**I do not claim Once Upon a Time, neither its script nor its characters. It all belongs to the wonderful producers: Adam and Eddy. (:D)**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting **

**"Without faith, hope and trust, there is no promise for the future, and without a promising future, life has no direction, no meaning and no justification."**

** ~ Adlin Sinclair**

* * *

The sound of waves crashing unto the shore woke Cameron up. Sleeping on a deserted beach was the last thing she ever wanted but with nothing but a crumpled 5 dollar bill, the options were limited. Cameron would have rather slept in a lousy hotel with arrogant owners than sleep on the sand walked by many happy souls. Many would think the sand-fill shores were beautiful and would bring peace to an individual, but to the lost girl it was just sand and annoying waves.

Cameron glanced at her watch and frown as she realized there was no way she could meet the sheriff in time and without looking like a slob. She rapidly passed her fingers through her messy and wet hair, arranged her fringe and finally took out her infamous 5 dollar bill. Cameron eyed the portrait of Abraham Lincoln who simply stared back at her, as if mocking her misfortune. Why did she care so much about her appearance all of the sudden? She did not. Cameron's only motive was to make people believe she did. The brunette was bound to change, and this was a personality she was willing to undertake.

Minutes had passed and enormous amount of oxygen had been consumed when Cameron arrived at the diner. An old baseball cap she had found rested on her head, covering her magnificent eyes with a dark shadow.

Someone from behind Cameron removed her cap, making her adapt a perplexed air and turn abruptly around, hoping to face the thief. However, before her stood a long glass door, rather than a humble masked figure. The same person taped on Cameron shoulder and she turned around with a growl, only to see Graham holding the baseball cap at the tip of his index finger.

"Very funny…" She growled between chews of gum before snatching the cap to put it back unto her messy hair.

"Why are you wearing," He looked with disgust at the hat that rested clumsily on the tormented girl's head before continuing in a slow pronunciation "What looks like an old man's Saturday hat?"

"Shut up." She growled, earning herself a quizzical look. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

He handed her a tissue and stared at her then at the tissue and then back at Cameron. With a rolling of her eyes, Cameron reluctantly took it and spat her huge ball of gum in it, then got up and threw it in the bin. As she dropped the ball of tissue into the bin the young adult noticed an innocent boy staring directly at her. Cameron glared at the boy, trying her best to make him cower before him, but he did not retreat, instead he frowned back at her, his brown eyes fixated unto hers. With an annoyed sigh, Cameron was forced to retreat back to the waiting sheriff.

"Happy?" She asked, irritated. He grinned then responded:

"Very." She narrowed her eyes at him, expecting him to swallow back his comment, but he surprised her by putting up his hands in defense and replying with a cocky smirk:

"Hey! At least now you can talk correctly."

"And I should thank you for that?" She queried threateningly.

"No thanks needed, I'm just that kind." He responded playfully making an unusual laugh escape Cameron's lips. "Why were you chewing a whole pack of gums at a-"

"It wasn't a whole pack of gum." The girl interrupted, automatically feeling the need to show him she was not guilty of the accusation. The sheriff sighed at her foolishness before continuing:

"Fine, why were you chewing _half_ of your package of gums at a time and wearing an old baseball cap?"

"Why do you pay so much attention to my looks?" She snapped. "You know normal guys would find a way to compliment me."

"Can't compliment when there is nothing _to _compliment." Cameron gasped and he added between chuckles "I'm kidding!"

"Well, you are not funny."

"I'm-" his gaze slid across the room to land on a blond with a red leather jacket who had just walked in.

"'Sorry', is the word you're looking for, Sheriff." He turned to stare back at Cameron and blinked.

"Yes… My apologies." He stuttered which only made Cameron tilt her head and grin back at him. He glared at her, adding a spice of sheriff authority to it, making Cameron drop her smile into a thin, flat line.

The pair continued to stare at one-another for a brief second before being interrupted by the clicking of Emma's heals. Cameron stared harshly at the sheriff while said man turned his gaze to the refreshing sight of blond curls.

"Ah… So you decided to stay."

"Observant. Important for a cop." She replied a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, you staying is good news for the tourist, _bad_ news for our local signings." He said. Cameron's hand met her face in a swift manner while Emma lifted a brow "It's-It's a joke." He said trying to catch up for what he had said. "It's because you ran over our sign…" He explained.

"You know your jokes are bad when you have to explain them…" Cameron muttered. Graham's gaze slid back unto Cameron, who frowned at him. His hard glances were starting to really annoy her.

"Look." Emma interrupted "The coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed I like cinnamon on my chocolate 'cause most people don't. But I am _not_ here to flirt. So-" she put the cup in front of the sheriff and continued "Thank you but no thank you." Graham nodded and responded:

"I didn't send it." The sheriff deadpanned. Emma frowned and looked at Cameron who shook her head.

"I did." A childish voice called out from a couple of booths away from the group. "And I like cinnamon too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma queried, avoiding the quizzical and mocking stares of her neighbors.

"Duh! I'm ten…" He replied and added "Walk me." Emma left the table in a hurry and walked out by the side of the strange ten year old boy.

"My guess is that he is the famous Henry…" Cameron muttered, looking in the direction of the door.

* * *

**The trees were swinging lazily in the graceful breeze of the afternoon. A girl jumped from tree to tree, a long, wooden bow in her hand and a pack of arrows slung over her shoulder, following her was a young man and a wolf. Her companion ran silently on the plains, barely moving the dead leaves. **

**Amira crouched on a thick branch, her balance as amazing as ever. She looked below and saw that the huntsman had already taken out an arrow and was aiming at the sky, carefully waiting for a bird to fly pass. Graham's gaze left the empty sky to meet Amira's eyes, he nodded firmly. The girl smiled down at her companion and took out an arrow; she carefully placed it on the string and aimed at the deer. She let go of the arrow, hitting the deer directly into the heart. Two other arrows were shot and two pigeons came crashing down next to the beast's corpse. **

**The young lady jumped from her perch and landed next to the huntsman. Graham and Amira made their way to their prey's corpses and kneeled besides them. **

"**I'm sorry." They both said in unison as they stared down at the deer and birds. The wolf did a silent whimper and they grabbed the corpses. **

"**Are you certain you have never used a bow?" asked the hunter, breaking the depressing silent.**

"**I do not recall being trained to manipulate a bow." Amira answered. **

**He sighed and the girl looked at him, the possibility of a hidden secret lingering in the air. The huntsman believed there was more to it than just luck. **_**But how could it be?**_

* * *

Night was approaching and Cameron had not found shelter yet. The beach was tolerable but was last on her list. She hated the sand, the perkiness of the waves that retreated miserably as they fought the sand. It only made her think that her world was one of cowards, and she wanted to believe someone was brave enough to save her.

Cameron desperately searched the area for a better sleeping arrangement but found none, then it hit her: prison. Although she hated being in jail, it sadly offered more comfort then the park's bench. However there was still one small detail she sadly couldn't afford to ignore: Suspicion. The runaway could not have people wondering why a young adult like herself was unable to afford a decent sleeping arrangement. If the town started asking question, she would have to lie to them or tell the citizens the truth; the horrible truth. Her only option was to attempt the impossible: breaking law by sneaking in one of its bureaus.

The night air was cool and the streets empty with the exception of several cars leaving work and citizens calmly walking back home. By 10 the streets were dark and only lit by the brilliant light of the moon and several streetlights. This was the perfect time to break into jail.

Jail was like most buildings at this hour, dark and lifeless. Cameron carefully tip-toed her way towards the door and forced on the handle hoping it was badly locked. No such luck. She then decided to attempt the cliché break-in. She took out a bobby pin and inserted it in the lock, toying with it until the door went '_click_'.

The door screeched as she opened it. The room was dark and scary, the aura of jail never was pleasant, but at night it only seemed worst. The fugitive crept blindly towards the room but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of footsteps. Cameron could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage. She desperately patted her surroundings, trying her best to locate herself. Once it was clear to her where she was she attempted a clumsy run for it. Soon enough Cameron was in a room with windows, the light of the moon helped her see clearly. As much as the moon-bathed room was pleasant, Cameron could not afford to stay for anytime soon none other than the sheriff would come bursting in; the former fairytale character's only options was to trace her way back silently and get out from the front door.

Cameron's heart slammed harder against her chest as she I advanced closer and closer towards the door, her breathing became heavier making it highly unlikely for her not to be heard. But she had to go on. There was still a possibility that she would make it out.

Once back to the main beach, Cameron focused on her breathing and collapsed on the floor. She nervously looked around, afraid someone might have seen her escape but she was alone on the beach**. **_Never had solitude been so welcomed by Cameron. _

* * *

The beaten awoke with a start as she gasped for air. Cameron had been welcomed into the land of dreams by a familiar one. A nightmare she did not fully understand, yet knew was nothing but combination of sadness and grief.

The dream consisted of 2 individuals: a golden imp and herself. One of the many reasons why this dream was horrible for the young adult was because she couldn't feel anything but panic as queer purple cloud surrounded them and seemed to remove Cameron from the arms of the creature. Cameron could never remember the face of the creature that held her, she knew that she had seen it but if one was to ask her to describe it, she would not have succeeded. However, she could remember his tight embrace, as if begging the cloud to not take her away. With a cry of agony her body would eventually start to dissolve in a cloud of amethyst while she would hear the agonizing cry of plea that escaped the lips of the creature. That cry being the last thing the poor girl would hear.

"Well, it seems the criminal is awake…" Someone spoke from behind her.

Cameron gasped and stood up, fisting her hands and ready to defend herself from her father. To her surprise the man that sat behind her was not her infamous father but a cocky law worker. Cameron frowned at the man and clenched her fists that now rested on each side of her body.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron barked at him.

His respond took Cameron by surprise. Said action being the gentle lifting of a hand only to show an all too familiar shining jewel; the object was a sweet bangle bracelet made of sterling; the beautiful purple amethyst in the center was surrounded by entwined vine leaves and to each side were swords with decorated by one yellow sapphire at the end on the handle.

"Did I ever tell you what a beautiful bracelet you had?" Cameron's eyes widened and she tried to reach for her only prized possession. Unfortunately, the sheriff fisted his hand over it. "Where ever did you get it?" He questioned with a grin.

"Give it back!" Cameron growled.

"I found this yesterday." He said as he admired the jewelry. "I find it awfully strange that this is found lying around, right after a break-in. Don't you?"

Cameron frowned and plastered on a look that insinuated she was hurt by the accusation:

"I did not break into your precious little office."

"Then how did this little trinket find its way to my office?"

Cameron ran her tongue against her teeth in a smug manner and grinned.

"Must I remind you that I was arrested recently?"

"Why'd you do it? To attract attention? Dare? Prank? Which one was it?" Graham insisted, knowing fully that the poor girl was lying.

"How about 'none of the above'?" She countered.

"Cameron," Said girl gritted her teeth at the mention of her name, trying her best not to snarl at him. "I'll let you off with a warning…"

With that the sheriff handed Cameron her precious jewel and walked away. She snarled at him and crossed her arms before mumbling:

"Jackass…"

* * *

**The night was cool and the leaves danced to the rhythm of the lite breeze. A dark figure jumped from branch to branch, balancing with perfection. The figure was masked by a dark hood but a simple cloak could not mask the bright green eyes that cut through the darkness of the night. **

**The stranger tore of her hood revealing long hair as dark as night: it was a girl. She stopped to balance on a branch as she heard the leaves below rustling. The girl took out an arrow and aimed at the noise. The perched girl waited, expecting an animal or at worst a majestic beast but what came out was another figure as tall as she. The new arrival wore a dark green cloak that failed to hide the stranger's unusual pale skin. The figure held unto her neck, or what seemed to be a jewel and the other ready to grab her knife. **_**Why scare beasts when you can scare people**_**, she though. Amira steadied herself and aimed at the ground, she shot an arrow landing perfectly in front of the figure. The silhouette jumped and reached for its knife, looking up but not seeing the attacker. Amira smiled at the amateur, she jumped from her perch and adjusted her hood only to hear the feminine voice of the stranger yelling with courage:**

"**Show yourself, you coward!" Amira place her bow on her back and took out her knife, her back to the tree, she questioned calmly: **

"**You sure you want to fight?" The girl laughed at Amira's response before yelling:**

"**Were you not a coward I would have already killed you." **

"**Don't be too sure about that…" Calmly retorted Amira, walking towards the girl. **

"**If you really wanted to pick a fight you would have stopped hiding and faced me. Show yourself and we will see what fate offers us today." Amira laughed which made the girl turn in surprise:**

"**Oh… But I already have…" **

**The two ladies, a fair distance separating them, faced each other in disgust. They both were armed and ready to pounce but none did, they simply stood there, back curved, knife in hand, skills waiting to be shown, however, something stopped them from attacking.**

"**What do you want?" The stranger asked. She had dark curly black hair, pale skin and dark eyes, her mouth did not seem to agree on her words for a smile which seemed to always be present, played on her lips. "Jewels? Gold?" Amira laughed at her questions, she knew too well the girl was a runaway living on animals.**

"**The necklace you so very much protect." Her hand reached for the jewel which only made the other laugh. "Don't worry, I don't want it…" The girl let go of her jewel and sigh. "But, what makes it so precious?" **

"**What makes you think I'll tell y-" Amira pounced on the girl before she could finish her phrase, she did not harm her but her curiosity got the best of her and she needed to know what was so precious about the rusty jewel. "Careful!"**

"**Well, if you are not going to tell me…" Amira uncapped the top of the tiny bottle that was used as a pendant making the girl flinch "I'll just have to see for myself…"**

"**No!" The girl screamed. "It's fairy dust…" She tried to reach for the bottle but Amira took a step back smiling at her, she capped the bottle but fisted her hand on the pendant.**

"**Isn't fairy dust supposed to bring you luck?" Amira questioned, developing an interest for the accessory. **

"**N-Not this one…" Amira's eyebrows knitted together "It's a weapon!" **

"**Seems more like dust than a weapon… What can it do? Make people dirty so they would be obliged to take a bath?" Amira responded sarcastically.**

"**I told you: it isn't dust! It's fairy dust, from evil fairies."**

"**And I'm guessing that makes it deadly."**

"**Yes. Now if you don't mind-"she tried to grab the ornament but Amira moved it before the girl could grab it. **

"**I do mind." Amira said with a smile "What does it do?"**

"**It can transform the deadliest creatures into a form easily squashed."**

"**This stuff is for amateurs…" Amira said with disgust "People who can't win a fight… This means I don't need it." Amira held out the dust but before the girl could retrieve it she added. "Do you promise not to cheat if we do end up fighting?"**

"**Don't worry." Amira handed it to her and the girl quick ripped it out of her hand to place it safely around her neck "You're not the one I plane to use it on."**

"**And who will have the pleasure to be squashed?" Amira frowned as she remembered the girl's face. "I've seen you before."**

"**It is possible. The queen pressed charges against me. I am officially wanted by the whole kingdom."**

"**You too, huh?" Amira suddenly realized why she couldn't bring herself to attack the girl: they were too much alike. "My father wants me dead or if I'm lucky: in his dungeon." The two girls exchange a look of understanding. "I'm Amira Windamere. Young runaway."**

"**Snow White. Soon to be queen but currently a runaway. " The two girls laughed. **

* * *

**I feel the need to tell y'all that my story does not follow the exact timeline of the show… You might've noticed that Graham is not imprisoned yet therefore Snow is not supposed to be a bandit. However, these small changes are not going to change much of the actual storyline, meaning, Graham will become one of the Queen's knights, it will simply be different. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now a great big thank you to everyone for commenting, following and reading my story.**

**If you have any questions or remarks feel free to send them to me via either PM or through a review. I guarantee your question will be answered and/or your remark taken in account.**

**Also, this chapter is only set in the Fairytale Land rather than being both flashbacks and Storybrooke. Therefore, I have not adapted the bold handwriting because there is no need to let you know which world Cameron/Amira is in. **

**Although I agree this isn't the best I have done, I do hope you will enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The stream's jewels**

_"TonightI let loose, I live free, but only for the moment, because insecurities make it so hard to be me, courage is hard to find, and I only drink so I can unwind"_

_~ Cody Joseph _

* * *

The trees danced to the rhythm of the summer breeze while the sun stood proudly in the light blue sky, peaking from behind the thick leaves.

The young huntress was perched on a branch, her feet swinging in midair. The young girl's attention was given to the beauty of nature, ignoring the men that stood below her and the wolves who were resting peacefully on the stony ground of their cave. The familiar deep voice of her companion woke Amira from the irresistible beauty that surrounded her.

"Amira." He spoke calmly.

Amira's usual harsh glare had been replaced by an incredible smile, her face was clear of her hood, which was rare, while her thick black hair was let loose and was resting peacefully on her back. But the most magnificent part was her lime green eyes; they seemed to sparkle in the brilliant light of day. For the first time the huntsman saw past Amira's royal arrogance only to see a young, beautiful lady.

"What is it?" She said, the noticeable tone of arrogance hanging in the air.

"I was wondering why you loved to climb trees so much." Amira jumped from her perch, landing gracefully in front of the huntsman.

"The forest is a powerful place. It heals the wounded, slows the intruders, gives aim, masks thieves and aids the hero. I like to think of it as a weapon, a majestic weapon."

"Interesting, I assume." He deadpanned.

The branches around the two hunters broke the silence that was yet to come. With gentle cracks and rustling leaves the hunters snapped their heads in each direction. Their hands snaked around their weapons and aimed at the source of the sound.

"Wolves?" Amira asked, pulling the string of her bow until her ear.

"All sleeping." The huntsman replied. Amira glanced up only to see a dark boot disappearing into the thick leaves of the tree. "Guards?"

"One? That doesn't make sense." Amira scowled. The intruder jumped from her perch, landing with an unstable balance.

"Try: 'an old friend who needs help?'" Snow White smirked.

Snow was wearing her usual clothes: her beige pants, laced to the side, were neatly tucked in her black leather boots. Her brown shirt was covered by a pelt that rested around her neck and a long, dark green, hooded cape flowed around her graceful figure. Her curly black hair was let loose and rested to the side of her pale face.

"Snow?" Amira frowned and crossed her arms unto her chest, a small smirk playing unto her rosy lips. However, the huntsman could only frown at the intruder, his hand still fisted around the handle of his knife.

"Do you know each other?" He said with a hint of suspicion.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Amira and the huntsman stared in awe at the proposal. It was quite a plan, but what the two partners could not bring themselves to comprehend was why had the previous princess had asked for their help, they were merely hunters, and pathetic ones according to many.

"Why do you need our help?" finally asked the suspicious huntsman, looking at the one they call Snow then glancing at his companion.

"Because I know Amira has quite an aim and I need a team. One person is not enough to manage the entire plan."

"What is in it for us?" asked the two companions in unison.

"Half of what those jewels are worth. Trust me. That is a lot." She said with a grin.

"Tell me again, how did you find out about the prince and his jewels?" Amira questioned.

"I have trustworthy sources." She responded vaguely, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Why must you call upon us?" The huntsman wore a grim face. He did not trust this mysterious girl and despite Amira's glares, he would not hide this suspicion. He never did trust his kind and he surely would not begin to.

"Like I said, Amira has a good aim."

"Yes, I understand. However, I do not comprehend why you must include me in all this." He pushed.

"I have heard that you are quite acquainted with wolves." Snow responded glaring uneasily at the pack of wolves resting nearby before meeting the man's harsh glare. Snow swallowed the lump of fear that had placed itself in her throat and smiled nervously "You know, I have been told that wolves are loyal companions and will never let a member of their pack down."

The hunter frowned at the princess, not fully understanding her statement and what she was trying to say. "They are. A lot more than men that is definitive."

"I know." Snow breathed out a laugh and shook her head. "I am well aware that men can destroy their loyalty in briefly a few seconds." Snow frowned and shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the thought and looked at the two companions. "No time to talk about this. Are you in or will you step out?"

The huntsman opened his mouth to debate further but before he could say something to scare Snow, Amira elbowed him and blurted with a smirk:

"We're in." Snow White's face was suddenly lit by a brilliant smile followed by several relieved laughs. Amira received a quizzical look from her friend but she just smiled.

* * *

The young hunter swung his axe at the tree and let it fall on the road, he then signaled his wolf to let the waiting huntress know that the second part was finished. Now all they had to do was wait for the royal carousel to pull to a stop.

Several neighs could be heard in the distance, the loud sound of the horses' hooves signaled the thieves to ready themselves. Snow White was perched on a tree, her hood covered her face.

As if on cue, the carousel pulled to a stop in front of the thieves. Snow watched with satisfaction in her eyes as the Prince crawled out.

"Worry not; it's but a fallen tree." He yelled to the princess who awaited his return in the chariot.

"My Lord, what is it?" One of the guards asked as they reached the prince. The huntsman frowned at the sight of the prince pent forward and examining the log.

"These margins." He pointed out. "This tree didn't fall it's been cut."

Snow jumped from her perch, landing on top of the royal carousel and quickly climbed her way down, she snuck her gloved hand in the chariot and snatched the pouch.

"It's an ambush." The prince straightened up and ran towards his fiancé.

This was the huntsman's cue. He made a run for the forest, venturing further while making as much noise as he could, hoping the guards would follow him. In the distance, feminine screams could be heard, however, the sound of heavy boots hitting the leaf-covered floor and cries were absent. The hunter and his wolf pulled to a stop, breathing heavily, and looked behind them but could do nothing but sigh as the guards were not following.

Snow had had time to unchain a white stallion before the guards and the prince found out that it was an ambush. She jumped onto the back of the horse and whipped the reins making Amira laugh at the silly action. This was Amira's cue. As if part of the plan, the prince jumped onto a brown horse and followed the runaway princess.

Amira readied her bow, pulling on the string; the arrow was already placed; now all that was needed was a mounted stallion. As soon as Snow passed Amira, she lifted her head, _the signal…That's the signal,_ thought the huntress. As soon as the brown stallion passed the girl, she let go of the arrow and it zoomed towards the horse's flank. The stallion's galloping slowed down but it kept running.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered. Amira threw her hood on and leaped from tree to tree; she could recall Snow's words, '_Keep with me, until you are certain the prince has given up. Your bow must be ready at all time.'_ She had said. Amira grabbed another arrow from her quiver and ran on the branches as if it were simple dirt.

The horse could not hold the prince anymore, but before the stallion could collapse the prince jumped off, ripping Snow off her horse. Amira stopped on the tree the nearest to the two bodies. She readied her bow and waited, Snow wasn't showing any sign of struggle. The prince got to his feet before the runaway, screaming:

"Show yourself, you coward!" This reminded Amira of the time she first met Snow and made her smile. The man jumped unto snow, turning her. He fisted his hand and was ready to swing but as soon as he saw Snow White's face, his fist unclenched a little. "You're a…Girl." He said, surprised.

"Woman." The lady corrected, before Amira could let go of the arrow Snow White grabbed a rock and slashed it across the prince's face. He let out a grunt and rolled to his side, allowing the princess to access the white stallion.

"You can't hide from me!" He yelled, touching his bloody chin as he watched Snow White disappear in the distance. "Whoever you are I will find you!" Snow turned to smile at the confession.

"Good luck..." Amira whispered before letting go of the arrow. It landed at the prince's feet and he turned with a start, like Snow had done when Amira had done this. Amira threw on her hood and leaped away.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the young huntress last saw Snow white. She did not mind her absence; however, very little action had been happening since the adventure she had taken part of. The huntsman was getting a little too mundane for Amira's liking and hunting had become less frequent. Perhaps the man had become weary and believed he was in danger, but Amira knew they knights did not bother to care whether or not the prince was given back his jewels.

With a sigh the huntress ventured further into the light forest. The sun shone brightly over her head, peaking from under the pure white of the young runaway had set out to find her childhood mare to rid herself of boredom but her search had not been successful. It pained the young huntress to think about her long lost childhood friend. She was a great horse, faster than most, smarter then all and the most loving.

Amira approached a river; the sound of the running water awoke a thirst she never thought she had. Thinking about her horse had distracted her from her needs. She looked around in a panic, not knowing where she was. The girl took a deep breath to gather her strength and bent to drink a from the fresh water river.

"I'm thirsty, may I?" The sound of the voice made the runaway jump and run back into the safety of the forest.

From the forest emerged two bodies, a young white skinned girl with long curly black hair and a dashing gentleman with short dirty blond hair.

"Snow?" Amira murmured from behind a wide tree.

Snow White and the prince bent down to grab a drink of the refreshing water. The girl's friend stood before the prince did and walked behind him and with a swift but hard movement, she pushed the young man into the river. She grabbed the pouch and ran back into the woods.

"Snow! Why did you do that?" Amira yelled.

She ran towards the stream and steadied herself on the white log that was resting to the side of the river. Amira did not understand why a sudden urge to save the man had reached her but she obeyed it without further questioning herself.

"Take my hand!" She yelled as she stretched out an arm in the direction of the prince.

The prince hesitated but grabbed it before it was too late. She pulled with all her strength, dragging the man out of the water. Amira fell on her back, breathing hard. The prince rested besides her, his breathing heavier than hers.

"Thank you." He said while gasping for air.

"Think nothing of it." She replied getting up and offering her hand to help the prince to his feet.

The prince frowned at her and pushed himself up and began dusting off the dirt on his royal clothing. Amira merely rolled her eyes and threw on her hood, slowly walking away from the prince.

"You are leaving?"

"I have no business here." Amira replied, looking over her shoulder

"May I know the name of my savior before she parts?" The prince queried. The question made Amira paused for a brief while before looking over her shoulder once more and replying:

"Cameron." She lied. The girl smirked and walked away from the prince and back into the forest, resuming her quest.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? This was the first time Prince Charming entered my story. Like I said, my story will not follow the exact timeline, buts surely you already knew that. Thank you for reading and possibly commenting. *Throws chocolate at the reader***


End file.
